Pop'n'Gum
by SweetLullaby
Summary: [HGRW] [OS] Embrasser ? Hum mm c'est comme du chewing gum, dans la bouche c'est sucré et un peu collant sur le coup. Si seulement Ginny savait quel point elle était à coté de la plaque.


**Pop'n'Gum

* * *

**

**Résumé** : Embrasser ? Hum mm c'est comme du chewing-gum, dans la bouche c'est sucré et un peu collant sur le coup. Si seulement Ginny savait quel point elle était à coté de la plaque.

**Rating :** Romance/Humour K+

**Pairing **: Ron / Hermione

**Note de l'auteur** : J'étais tout tranquillement devant mon pc essayant de taper le 3eme chapitre de « Secret Agent Man » tout en écoutant la fin de Arctic Monkeys - I Bet You Look Good On The Dance Floor (en passant chanson que je conseille vivement aux fans de rock) … et la Bammmm j'explose. J'ai beau tourner les phrases dans tous les sens depuis plus d'une demi heure je n'y arrive pas. Blocage complet.

Plusieurs jurons plus tard, ma p'tit playlist continue son job ... Pop'n'Gum de Superbus passe ... Esprit en dérive ….idée d'une petite Ron/Mione. Et voila le résultat :D

**Disclaimer** : A moi, a moi, a moi. Comment ça non ? Ouais bon ok °roulement d'yeux° les personnages appartiennent à JKR et la chanson à son auteur. En gros j'ai que dalle sauf le pc sur lequel j'écris.

* * *

Exaspérante ! 

Voila la définition parfaite de Ginevra « Ginny » Weasley à cet instant précis. Dire qu'il y a encore une demi heure elle révisait ses aspics dans un petit coin tranquille de la bibliothèque, loin des tapages de ses adolescents bourrés d'hormones.

Mais non il avait fallu que les dieux soient contre elle et lui envoient cette punition divine qu'était Ginny.

De force, la diablesse l'avait arrachée de son havre de paix afin de la traîner sous un arbre au bord du lac.

_« Ne me dis pas que tu restes enfermée avec le temps qu'il fait dehors ? Quoi ? Je ne veux pas savoir, tu la mets en sourdine et tu me suis »_

Impressionnant la puissance qu'avait ce minuscule brin de femme !

Détrompez vous elle l'adorait sa petite rouquine, la n'est pas la question, mais pourquoi la chercher elle, Hermione Granger, et non une de ses petites glousseuses chroniques qui aurait adoré entendre toutes ses histoires sur les garçons. Et au détail près je vous prie.

- Et la il m'a collé contre le mur et m'a embrassé sauvagement. Ses mains sont passées ….

Et ça commençait vraiment à l'exaspérer.

Et puis d'abord comment pouvait-elle avoir autant de salive ? N'avait-elle pas soif ? Oh oui par Merlin faite qu'elle parte boire.

- …. Ah la la je te jure une vrai bête. Enfin tu vois quoi !

Non pas vraiment. Elle qui n'avait jamais embrassé un seul garçon dans sa courte vie, était à des kilomètres de comprendre ce dont son amie pouvait bien lui parler.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais de quoi je parle évidemment ?

- Oui oui bien sur. Tu me prends pour qui.

Elle avait du répondre un peu trop rapidement car Ginny la regardait bizarrement.

- OH MON DIEU !

- Quoi ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais embrassé un garçon ?

C'était gravé sur son front ou quoi ?

- Chut Ginny pas si fort.

Hermione regarda les alentours pour voir si quelqu'un avait pu entendre LA révélation.

Pas qu'elle se souciait des commérages, hein entendons nous la dessus, mais elle ne tenait pas tant que cela a être la nouvelle risée de Poudlard.

Elle poussa un soupir rassuré : Personne à l'horizon !

Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi son amie la fixait avec cet air désolé ?

- Oh Ginny je t'en prie. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde que je sache. J'ai le temps je te rappelle que je n'ai que 17 ans.

- Si tu le dis. En tout cas tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

Un petit silence s'installa. Un ange passa, un second puis un troisième avant qu'Hermione ne se décide à le briser.

- C'est comment ?

- Comment quoi ? Questionna la jeune Weasley.

Hermione se racla la gorge mal à l'aise.

- Embrasser c'est comment ?

- Oh ! Bonne question. Hum ….Tiens c'est comme ton chewing gum

- Qu'est ce qu'il a mon chewing gum ?

- Ben embrasser c'est exactement la même chose. Dans la bouche c'est sucré et un peu collant sur le coup mais le colorant met du goût

- Ah !

- Tu m'as l'air déçue.

- Un peu. Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que j'imaginais quelque chose de plus ….. Intense.

Ginny eut un petit rire.

- Tu es décidément trop fleur bleue Hermione Granger.

- Peut être, répondit cette dernière avec un haussement d'épaules

- Tu devrais essayer tu sais.

- Quoi ? Oh ! Non non non non surtout pas.

Elle bougea sa tête de droite à gauche, les yeux grands ouverts et les mains s'agitant énergiquement appuyant ses dires.

- M'étonne pas de toi.

- Je te demande pardon ? S'emporta Hermione

- Tu sais … tu es … enfin tu comprends.

- Non justement ! Expliques moi, Comment suis-je ?

- Prude

- Quoiii ! C'est absolument faux.

D'un mouvement rapide Hermione se dressa sur ses pieds et jaugea d'un regard mauvais son amie.

Ginny, sourire amusé sur les lèvres, appuya sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre et croisa ses jambes.

- Hermione tu sais il n'y a pas de mal à être une reine de la vertu. La vérité te gêne?

- Je t'en foutrais des reines de la vertu.

- Dans ce cas prouve le moi. Tiens, un cobaye à 12 heures.

- Hein ?

Elle se retourna et devint livide en reconnaissant Ron, incouciant, qui arrivait à leur niveau.

- Poule mouillée, souffla sa camarade.

- Salut les fill….

Hermione, ne lui lassant même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, l'agrippa par le col de son sweat et posa violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Et là se fut l'explosion.

Langue contre langue

Souffle contre souffle.

Des papillons se formaient dans son ventre, devenant au fur et a mesure du baiser de plus en plus nombreux.

Elle avait pensé qu'embrasser était intense ?

Ginny lui avait dit que c'était sucré et un peu collant sur le coup ?

Mon dieu c'était tellement loin du compte.

Elle se sentait perdue sous une avalanche d'émotion.

Passion, désir, érotisme et plus encore.

Un gémissement de Ron la ramena à la réalité.

Instantanément elle s'écarta de lui comme si elle avait été brûlée.

- Oh mon dieu Ron je suis vraiment désolée.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Ginny, elle fut surprise de l'apercevoir grande bouche ouverte, une expression choquée collée au visage. Elle aurait rigolée si elle ne se sentait pas aussi mal.

- Je … je dois y aller, marmonna-t-elle rapidement encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

Sur ce elle courut en direction du château comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

-oOOooOOo-

Sourire puissance 10, Ronald Weasley jubilait.

Putain il n'arrivait pas à le croire ça avait marché.

Ginny, faciès recomposé, l'avadakedavrissait du regard.

- Un problème peut être ?

- Je te préviens. La prochaine fois que tu me forces à piéger Hermione et à me conduire comme Lavande, je te fais bouffer tes bijoux de famille.

- Dans ce cas soeurette demmerde toi pour te faire peloter sans que je ne te prenne en flagrant délit. Maman serait tellement déçue si elle le savait.

- Argggg tu m'énerves.

Folle furieuse elle se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers l'entrée du château, laissant sur place un Ron qui s'amusait à faire éclater des bulles de chewing gum.

**Fin**

* * *

Verdict ?

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)

Mouais je sais un peu guimauve mais bon je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher éh éh :D


End file.
